


Take a Breath

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [29]
Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “Take a breath, you can do this.”
Relationships: Lilly Moscovitz/Original Female Character, Nicholas Devereaux/Mia Thermopolis
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Take a Breath

“-and everyone‘s going to be looking and there’s no redo when I mess up-”

“Mia!” Nicholas gently stopped her pacing. “Look at me.  ** Take a breath, you can do this. ** I believe in you, Lilly believes in you, you’re going to do wonderful. You rule a  _ country,  _ you can officiate a wedding.”

“It’s not just _a_ wedding it’s my _best friend’s_ wedding. This only happens once.”

“We hope.” Mia punched him in the arm. “Ow! Alright, alright, I deserved that. Come on, start again.”

“Okay. Friends, we are gathered here to celebrate the union of Lilly  Moscovitz and Abigail Sofer...”


End file.
